whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ryanchaddock
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to Convention of Thorns. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- Russel Hammond (talk) 05:06, April 2, 2019 (UTC) SensibleCenobite (talk) 12:59, April 5, 2019 (UTC)SebsibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 12:59, April 5, 2019 (UTC) What's going down! Just wanted to say hi directly and welcome to the White Wolf Pack. I liked your first blog post. Feel free to join in with StrangerThings and I to write a Kindred of the East campaign centered around Hong Kong. Thanks for the welcome SensibleCenobite! Still not sure if blogging on here is the best use of my time, as I'm not really seeing where people will find my blog posts. I might just try posting them to social media groups. Ryanchaddock (talk) 17:15, April 5, 2019 (UTC) SensibleCenobite (talk) 10:08, April 8, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 10:08, April 8, 2019 (UTC) I know what you mean Ryanchaddock. The last three websites I've posted on recently have been dying, quiet, unfriendly, or tight knit. In a recent announcement, it seems that most people use FANDOM to look up information, but don't partake in "social media". FANDOM says they're trying to solve the problem with "active" discussion threads, but who knows that will take to become popularized. I don't know how long I will stay with the White Wolf wiki either, but it helped me open up as a writer and a Story Teller. I was burnt out after university and needed to find my inner child so to speak. I figure I'll help write Chronicles, write plot hooks, and do book reviews until my eyes are on fire. In the next few months I'll finish my Audible courses and get back to short story writing. The more people who become vocal and friendly, the more people that will want to become a White Wolf Pack member. If not here, people could hop on a discord server or a another blog site to roll some bones. I used FANDOM passively for five to ten years when I didn't have a core book on me or if I was interested in buying a "new" product line. This blogging thing is pretty new to me and I honestly wanted to see who would speak up and if my posts were interesting. StrangerThings and I got the Chronicle "Year of the Dragon" going which opened me up to the Kindred of the East materials. I was mildly familiar with them because of FANDOM, but now I much prefer the Kuei-Jin over the Kin-Jin any day. Like I mentioned before, your input for "Year of the Dragon" is most welcome. I doubt we'll become well known in any blogging circles outside of the Chantry :), but I like to write for some odd reason. If you don't mind me asking, what social media sites we're you interested in using? I have a few ideas I would like to share about my experiences with teaching, learning, public schools, financial education, and edutainment. Well, as someone who has been a writer for geekandsundry.com, I've learned that the way to make something seen right now is posting it on Facebook. I'm in a couple of White Wolf related facebook groups on there, so I was thinking of just linking there, on the regular, and seeing if I could get people to come over and see what I'm working on. I've had a few people really interested in some work I've done putting Dark Ages princes on a google map for instance https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jsdmO1dS1QCb47cHBZxxNDyh2MmuVPDH&usp=sharing I'm also working on a map that tracks the movements of the Antediluvians using embrace dates and locations for 4th gens. Fun stuff. I love putting in time doing research and eventually making something cool. Ryanchaddock (talk) 01:26, April 9, 2019 (UTC) SensibleCenobite (talk) 13:42, April 9, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 13:42, April 9, 2019 (UTC) I don't really care for too much exposure and like working with the limited number of members in the Chantry. I like the map of the middle ages and it reminded me of the map that shows that history of the world over time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymI5Uv5cGU4. Have you ever thought about adding a fourth dimension to your map and tracking all notable figures from White Wolf products? Maybe even add in the Kuei-Jin to start followed by Garou/Cearns, Changelings/Courts, Fera/Cearns, yadda yadda? I'm not familiar with google maps, but I would be willing to join you in a month or so. I have to keep my commitment to StrangerThings first, but I think that that should be done in the next two months. I did say I would do a review for "Hell Blade" by Ninja Studios, but I prefer writing right now than playing video games. I'm a history buff, so I like using fiction to teach geography, culture, and religion. What would you prefer to learn in mind public schools; non fiction about ancient Vampires on a map XOR fiction about ancient Vampires on a map? I'm signed up at GeekAndSundry.com under the user name... SensibleCenobite. If you wanted to add me to your friends list, I'll read your work on both FANDOM and GameAndSundry. I'm a legacy from the 80's that's avoided public posting and Facebook like the virus that I think that they are, but times are changing and I'm on every database throughout the galaxy. I might as well be in the system on my own terms writing fiction and book reviews.